1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the separation of the gizzard from the connected entrails of slaughtered poultry, comprising an inlet for the complete entrails packet, arranged near one end of a first and a second oblong and interacting, cylindrical, mutually parallel, synchronously rotatingly in opposite directions driven transport elements, presenting the entrails packet to a gizzard separating device, the first of these elements being provided with a helical transport ribbon along its circumference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,128 in the name of assignee described a gizzard processing device. The first and second transport devices employed in this known arrangement space the gizzard from the entrails packet still connected therewith, as a result of which the subsequent separation of this entrails packet from the gizzard by means of the gizzard separation device is made possible.
In this known arrangement an increase in capacity, by means of which a larger number of complete entrails packets can be processed per unit of time, gives rise to problems in that the spacing of the stomachs from entrails packets is no longer undertaken correctly, so that the gizzard separating device does not operate correctly.